


Signs of a fight.

by transgorgug



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, CANT WAIT FOR THEM 2 BE ANARCHY FRIENDS YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS HELL YES, Canon Compliant, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Short One Shot, Sparring, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Training, i guess lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgorgug/pseuds/transgorgug
Summary: Techno convinces Niki to join him. Niki convinces Techno to fight her. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu/Technoblade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Signs of a fight.

It had been a couple of weeks since Techno had convinced Niki to join the Arctic Anarchist Commune after her little stunt with the L'manberg tree.

And although she had been living with all of them for a while.

They hadn't talked much after that. Only brief discussions of vague half-baked plans. Not that Techno was unhappy about the underwhelming amount of conversation.

But the tension when He, Phil, and Niki all sat around to eat was thick enough to cut through with a knife.

And it didn't help that Niki never stuck around when Ranboo decided to come out of his shed.

She'd always disappeared with a worn journal in hand and a stark look on her face.

Techno blinked as he pulled himself back into the present. They had gone a long way off from the house into an empty snowy field which was perfect to start their training.

He looked up at Steve, who was lounging beneath a tree disappearing under the snowfall.

He swept his ax at Niki. She hacked with her sword digging it deep into his wooden shield.

She scowled up at him, her teeth clenched in rigor.

To put it lightly, Niki wasn't as well versed in battle as the rest of them.

So he had been a bit- thrown off when Niki had asked Techno to train her in combat.

Maybe it was an attempt to form a sort of bond. But Techno was known for turning away from extended olive branches.

Despite that, He could see a little flame of potential within her. Which he was determined to turn into a raging bonfire.

Another raging flame to bring down the charred and vacant husk that L'manberg had left in its place.

And as a bonus, it was something to keep him busy.

For now, Anyways.

The snow shifted beneath their feet. Techno growled and slammed his shield into her as Niki struggled against him. Niki grabbed the hilt with both hands and pushed back, her feet digging deep into the ground.

He kicked out a leg while Niki focused on not being crushed. She cried as she was slammed back into the sleet.

Techno set his ax at his side. It flashed with bright enchanted light as it sank into the dirt, waiting for Niki to stand again.

Niki clutched her stomach and rolled into her side, trembling in place. Snow quickly building on her curled-up body.

_ Ah- What? _

_ Techno froze in place. _

_ Shit. _

He had been careful to hold back. He looked down at the tiny form his shadow completely loomed over Niki.

_ Fuck. Fuck. _

They had been training all day. 

She was probably exhausted already. They were fighting in heavy snow. For god's sake-

All he could hear the roaring blood in his ears drowning out the strong winds. Techno closed his eyes. His heart thudded rapidly in his chest.

_ Fuck he did it again. He hurt someone. Why wasn't he more careful- _

His fists clenched at his side. His nails dug into his skin.

_ She's weak. She wouldnt make it anyways. Kill her.  _ **_ Kill her _ ** _ ,  _ ** Blood for the Blood God. **

Techno took a tentative step toward Niki's body. Which was shaking faster now, small muffed sounds made his ears perk up in caution.

_ What? _

Niki lifted her head. He could see that she was giggling uncontrollably. Clutching her sides as she tried to hold in her stifled laughter.

_ Oh. _

She made quickly made eye contact with Techno before completely falling apart and shrieking in laughter. She sat up, The snow scattering everywhere.

Techno sighed in relief.

_ Ok. Niki's alive. _

_ Good. Good. _

_ God. _

_ Fucking help her up. _

Techno gulped as he leaned forward.

_ You asshole. _

He got down on one knee to reach Niki's height. He stiffly held out a gloved hand.

"Your-Your gettin better at fighting someone larger than you." Techno winced at his half-hearted attempt to start a conversation.

"Still a lot of room for improvement. Though," He said.

Niki took the opportunity and lunged forward. Gipping Techno by his enormous tusks.

Techo yelled as he got yanked forward. He heard Niki gunt as she struck out a leg into his thorax, Completely throwing him over her shoulder.

This time it was Techno's turn to eat a face full of snow. 

He could hear Niki laughing again, muffled by the snow.

He groaned.

Techno lifted himself, leaving a perfect print of his face in the ground. He flopped over on his side.

Niki chuckled, Shaking some snow off her torn cape.

"That doesn't count," Techno mumbled as he laid on the ground.

The snow had stopped falling. Techno squinted as the clouds parted, Exposing the bright yellow sun.

His ears perked again as he could hear Steve sniff around, straining against his leash.

_ Fuck. he was cold. _

"Want to go back?" Niki said as she leaned over.

"I can- I can bake something. I'm sure we have ingredients back- uh, Home." She blocked out the sun. 

Techno stared up at Niki. It had been a while since he heard her laugh.

And to him out here away, from any conflict, Niki's bright pink hair that had sheared into buzzcut possibly during one of her many disappearances seemed to glow a little brighter.

Yes, he could see it now.

It seemed that flame would turn into a warm glow indeed.

He and Niki would put an end to it all.

Niki stuck out her hand.

And Techno took it.

**Author's Note:**

> (Techno voice) I only make my friends in the pit.
> 
> HI GUYS I've been OBSESSING OVER TECHNO/NIKI. IM the only person on earth who cares abt their dynamic LOL.
> 
> IM SOOO excited for Niki to join them omg even though I know it will just worsen her mental health but a bitch can dream abt friendships that will never happen. leave me alone ok.
> 
> This is platonic obvs.


End file.
